


Lonely Broken People

by Andrea250



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: AU, Angst, Lonely broken people, Lovers, M/M, Not much dialouge, Song Inspired, broken Toruka, strangers with memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: Can the two lonely broken people make it through?
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 2





	Lonely Broken People

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Short but I hope everyone likes it.

**_ Song: Lonely Broken People- Rishi  _ **

**_ 3rd Persons P.O.V: _ **

Would this be enough?

They had fallen, without parachutes, had they never learned. Did they just so carelessly give each other a reason to blindly follow one another down the rabbit hole.

Too many empty words, they linger behind, as their mind and body deplete as they leave behind the world that made them dependent. The air that they breathe, and the colors that project, it is without thought that they suck the life out of each other's souls and rehabilitate with broken promises.

So many discolored bruises and bumps that they indent in their memories, as they fade in and fade out, it mixes into an ivory lie. So raw and uncleaned, they have left their bodies for the ravages of time to cut clean.

Never knowing the monsters, they made out of one another, too many unanswered prayers and forgotten hopes as they become jaded by their confessions of a forever.

Deciding to succumb to the comfort and familiarity, they never stop to think or rationalize, they full-blown steam ahead down the loop of routine. It is repetitive, the "I love you." as the two lovers start to tolerate the existence of the other.

The stars no longer shine for their youth, as the sands of time crease and wrinkle their reflections with age, and their dwindling spirits remain, as they exhaust that kindling fire. That left nothing behind, not even a trace of ash or smoke.

They are no longer home.

"I love you." Taka pulls the covers switching his bedside lamp off.

"I love you too." Toru mindlessly spoke such wasted lines. Allowing the night to carry him beyond the fabric and space of this reality.

As they both yearn for a life beyond their sunset as they are strangers that happen to know every nook and cranny of each other's soul. They shared half a-life, and it is supposed to mean something more to the lost lovers, the familiarity starting to suffocate them, pushing them under without an escape route.

So they sink.

**_ ~The End _ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading and I will continue to do better and if you have any comments or how I can do better, please comment down below! Thank you for reading 😊💕


End file.
